Particular embodiments generally relate to rules processing in an application.
A business application product may be used to display and create security rules for a form without writing software code. To activate the rules after they are created, a user has to navigate to a control screen that is different from a screen used to create the rule. When many rules are being created or a presentation is being performed, the navigating to another screen may be burdensome.
Also, once the rules are created, they are stored in a database. The rules are then accessed and retrieved when events occur while a user is using the form. For example, when an event occurs, the database is queried for an applicable rule for the event. The number of events that may occur when an enterprise-wide application is being used may be in the thousands and millions. This requires a lot of database queries that may use a lot of computing resources.